Waiting Is The Hardest Part
by Cristiana
Summary: What does Padme do while Anakin is searching for his mother? COMPLETE
1. Worrying

Waiting Is The Hardest Part By: Kristen  
  
She looked out across the vast desert of Tatooine. The blazing sun had set behind her and she was now watching the twin moons creep over the horizon into the night sky. She shivered and wrapped her cloak tightly around her. How long has it been? 5 hours, 6? She wasn't used to the Tatooine time system.  
  
"Senator Amidala, those Tuskens could still be out and it is very dangerous at night away from the cities." Padme turned around and saw Beru (soon to be) Lars come up behind her. "Please call me Padme," she sighed," I was hoping for him to come back tonight. After all, he is a Jedi." Padme smiled weakly. Beru came closer and put her hand on Padme's shoulder.  
  
"I know how you feel. I felt worried and afraid when Owen went after the Tuskens to look for Shmi," Beru got quiet. Both stood there in silence when Beru spoke again. "Dinner is almost ready if you are hungry." She let go of Padme's shoulder and started walking back towards the house. With one last look around, Padme followed.  
  
Inside she found Owen and Cliegg sitting at the table speaking in low voices. Not wanting to disturb them, she headed for the kitchen. When she entered, Beru was struggling with the pot of stew, trying to move it to the stove. Quickly Padme rushed to her side and both lifted the pot onto the stove.  
  
"Thank you," Beru said," it takes a lot of food to feed those two out there." She started laughing and Padme joined in. Padme looked into the sitting room and saw Owen stand up and Cliegg follow along in his hover chair. They were probably going to turn the security system on.  
  
Padme went back to the task at hand, which was cutting vegetables, but her thoughts wandered to Anakin. He had left about midday on a borrowed swoop bike and gone out searching for his mother, Shmi. Cliegg had tried to tell him that his mother was dead, that no one could last a month as the sand people's captive. But Anakin's stubbornness had shown through, and he refused to believe his mother was gone. Padme wasn't sure what to think. She hoped Shmi was still alive. But from everything Padme had heard, Shmi wasn't alive, she couldn't be.  
  
Turning her attention back to cooking, she dumped the vegetables into the stew. It smelled delicious. She hadn't eaten a home cooked meal since her visit to her parent's and sister when she first got to Naboo. After helping Beru get the food to the table, Padme started eating. The conversation was very spirited. The group talked about the creation of the army of the Republic. She was surprised at how much Cliegg, Owen, and Beru know about the Republic, especially since they lived on an Outer Rim planet. Everyone brought up good points, and in the end everyone agreed that it was not in the best interest of the Republic to have it's own army.  
  
Padme helped Beru clear the dishes and insisted on washing them and giving Beru a chance to relax. After much argument Beru reluctantly agreed. She went out to join Owen and Cliegg in a game of cards. When all of the dishes were done, Padme said good night and went into the little spare bedroom off the sitting area. She went into the dark room. There was a small fireplace and across from it was a very small sleeping couch. Squeezed between the two was a wardrobe large enough for a few articles of clothing. She walked over to the fireplace and turned it on. The fire sprang to life, dancing and casting eerie shadows across the walls. She hoped the fire would stay lightened. It was burning up during the day, but very cold at night. She quickly dressed in her nightgown and let down her hair. Her chocolate colored locks rolled down her back as she began to slowly brush the out. With one last look out of the window, she layed down to go to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~ Padme tossed and turned the whole night. No matter what position she couldn't get comfortable. Silently getting up she grabbed her cloak and slipped outside. The only light was from the twin moons up overhead. She looked out in the distance, straining her eyes to something, anything, in the stillness of the night. It was no use, Anakin would not come back tonight, he would be back tomorrow morning. Yet as she said that to herself, a knot clenched in her stomach. Padme stood there until a gray light came up on the horizon. The sun was rising. With a heavy sigh she want back into the house. ~~~~~~~~~~ When Padme awoke a few hours later she felt oddly refreshed. After dressing into a blue outfit with a tie-dye poncho like thing, she went to see if there was anything she could do to help. When she came out of the room she found Owen and Cliegg gone. Beru was cleaning off the table of breakfast dishes.  
  
"I heard you up last night and I didn't want to wake you up this morning. I could make you a quick breakfast if you like." Beru asked, but Padme shook her head.  
  
"No, thank you," she replied and started laughing," I am still full from the wonderful dinner last night. Is there anything I can do to help? You have been so generous, I wish to show you y gratitude."  
  
"Well," Beru answered," you can help me pick the mushrooms. It gets very lonely sometimes."  
  
"Sounds great! When do we go?" Padme asked. She wished that she could do more; after all, they had been very nice to her.  
  
"In about an hour. I don't go out early anymore since." Beru stopped and turned away. Padme thought she saw a single tear trickle down her cheek, but in the blink of an eye it was gone and Beru was smiling again. "I'll let you know when I am about to leave. Until then, rest. You deserve this break from all of those politics."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Padme was lying down on her sleep couch thinking about Anakin. He had been gone for a little over a day. She hoped he had found his mother by now, or at least seen her again. Shmi was a very sweet and kind person, she deserved to see her son at least one last time. But the worrying, and the waiting for Anakin to return. Waiting is always the hardest part. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About and hour later Padme and Beru were in the house about to leave when they heard a motor coming. It stopped abruptly outside the house and Padme knew who it was. It was Anakin. She raced outside, but stopped dead in her tracks. Anakin was lifting the body of his mother wrapped in a white tarp from the back of his swoop. Padme wanted to rush to him, to comfort him, but she couldn't. There was so much pain in his eyes. Anger and hate. He walked towards the house pausing in front of Cliegg for a few moments not saying anything, and continued inside the house. Padme followed not able to say a word. 


	2. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on the last chapter so here it is. I do not own anything or characters in this story and I didn't make any money off of it.  
  
I have been asked many times to continue this story and I have finally gotten around to writing this last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
She was still in shock. Anakin had walked past her, carrying the body of his mother, not even looking at her, and walked into the house. Padme had followed silently inside behind him. There was nothing that she could do for him right now. She watched as he gently placed his mother on the bed that she and Cliegg had shared. Very slowly he opened the top of the tarp just enough for Shmi's bruised and bloody face to show. Anakin gently kissed her forehead and whispered something that Padme couldn't hear. The he turned to Padme and stood up. Tears were streaming down his face and his dark blue eyes held so much emotion, Padme wasn't sure if he would be able to hold it in or just start sobbing.  
  
He walked over to her slowly and they locked eyes. When he got a few steps from her he stopped. For moments they looked deep into each other's eyes. After a while Padme wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. She started crying and he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity holding each other close and never wanting to let go.  
  
Padme broke the embrace and said in a shaky voice," You need to rest. This has been very difficult on you. Come on." She grasped his hand and pulled him towards the door. With one last look at his mother's body he followed her down the stairs and to the spare bedroom.  
  
Padme went in the room first and turned the lights on dimly. She led him into the room, her hand still clasped around his. Anakin took off his heavy robe and hung it up in the wardrobe. Padme turned to leave.  
  
"Please don't go," Anakin said to her. She stopped at the door and slowly turned around, his blue eyes begging her to stay. "I don't want to be alone right now. Please," he said almost in a whisper. Padme nodded and went out to the kitchen to get a chair.  
  
She walked out through the living area and grabbed a chair. She looked up and saw that the Lars's were looking at Shmi. Beru was crying while Owen had his arm wrapped around her. Cliegg was just sitting there gazing at his wife's body. How Padme wished that she could she could be crying, how many emotions she wished to show. Anger. Sadness. Hate. But no. No, she couldn't show any of those emotions. She had to be strong, for Anakin.  
  
Padme quickly rushed back to the bedroom. She entered very quietly, not wanting to disturb Anakin if he was already asleep. Indeed, he was. Anakin was curled up in the bed, his face etched with worry. Padme sat the chair down beside the bed. She sat down in it and tried to get comfortable.  
  
She had almost drifted off the sleep when Anakin started crying out in his sleep. "I'm here Mom, it's me. Stay with me Mom. No. No. No." Padme jumped up and almost knocked her chair over. She reached for Anakin's hand and held it tight. He relaxed a little and seemed to calm down. She ran her fingers through his hair. After he relaxed more and went into a more peaceful sleep, Padme sat back in her chair. She still didn't let go of his hand.  
  
Padme woke up sometime later and looked around the room. The bed was empty, neatly made as if no one had slept there. She was curled up in the chair with a blanket draped across her. She got up and walked out of the room. There was no one out in the living area when she went in. Even though the family knew that Shmi was dead, there was still work to be done.  
  
Padme went into the kitchen and started making some food. Anakin would probably be hungry. He hadn't eaten since before he left, and that had been almost a day ago.  
  
When she was done she stared walking outside to where she knew Anakin would be. One of the only places that he felt comfortable. With a heavy sigh she went off to find Anakin. 


End file.
